


Even If...

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gap filler for Episode 502</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2012

The minute he walked out the door, I knew he wasn’t coming back...even if he didn’t. He was just beginning to be. He didn’t understand what he could become, what he _would_ become without the shackles of me.  
  
His future stretched before him like untrodden sand, waiting for his footprints to carry him to far-reaching destinations that, of course, he would reach. Because he was invincible. _I_ knew it...even if he didn’t.  
  
The whispered promises he had made to himself in the corridors of his dreams were finally coming true. He had a life to live...even if it didn’t include me. And I had mine. Fucking as usual. Business as usual. Fucking business as usual.  
  
That’s why I waited—until the nameless trick on my bed grunted in pleasure, until the last of my orgasm ripped through me like thunder, until the last drops of my come filled the condom—before asking the white-jacketed, sun-bleached blond standing in the doorway, “How was your flight?”  
  
                                                                                        ###


End file.
